


Detroit: Become Wattpad

by H00D1N1



Series: Do Androids Dream of Shitposts [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Let me tell you about My Immortal, This is entirely serious I swear, True Hell, excessive blushing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H00D1N1/pseuds/H00D1N1
Summary: the adventures of you and your SUPER HOT android boyfriend connor ;) but hes not your boyfriend yet!!! you have to dodge jealous exes >:) and combat the deviants... OR JOIN THEM?>!?!?!.;dfgs/;2NOTE this story might contain SMUT don't liek dont read >:(((((





	1. THIS SEXY ANDROID IS MY PARTNER??????

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for what your eyes are about to read. This may possibly be multi-chapter, if you want it to keep going. WARNING: This fic has 0 research put into it, no grammar checking, and absolutely no one did any sort of editing. Except my friend Raven Xd thanks so much~~~~ xDDDDDDDDDDD

it was just another day on the job, getting coffee and solving cases. I wore a cute sweater that was a little too big for me, so the sleeves went past my hands. i also wore some black jeans and combat boots to match. i looked up from my desk and saw gavin making his way over. he was such an arsehole, so i ignored him and put my middlefinger up at him. i got up to get some more coffee (A/N Coffe is my life irl!!! Xp) and then i saw HIM.   
  
he was standing there all perfect, adjusting his black tie (black as my soul lmao xd) and then doing some coin tricks, like he was waiting for someone. hopefully it was a girlfriend he was waiting for!!! i went to get my coffee and waved all shy, blushing when he saw me. "Hello, i'm Connor, the android sent by Cyberlife." he saidf all formal-like. He looked like such a fucking hottie, kind of like brandon urie! I blushed and mumbled my name, "I'm Y/N Emilia Noelle Soleil Vriska Barbara Agnes Amethyst Dechart, but you can just call me Y/N."

He smirked at me and said, "Ok Y/N." I totally fwell in love with his voice, it was smooth like his skin. but before i could say anything, hank came in the room. he was grumpy like always and shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS DOING IN HERE? COME ON CONNOR WE HAVE TO WORK." and he took Connor away. I waved sadly and went back to my desk. I couldnt stop thinking about that hot android.... the 5 minutes we spent together told me we were solemates. 

but then the captain called me into his office, where i saw the captain and CONNOR???? AND HANK ALSO????!! the captain looked at me and told me to sit down. "Y/N, you're a good detective, and we need another hand on this case. so from now on you are going to be hank and connor's partner to help find deviants." I blushed excitedly, "what, me?" hank crossed his arms and looked mad. connor smirked at me, and i looked away shyly. it was then i realized he was an android!!! it all sunk in. THIS SEXY ANDROID IS MY PARTNER???? 

**A/N**

I had to say the title at the end XDD but thats all for now because i have to go to sleep! i have school tomorrow :ppp

Connor: You have to get plenty of sleep to keep being so beautiful ;)

omg connor 0////0 not in front of the readers!!! bye guys please comment what you thought below!!!

** NO MEAN COMMENTS PLS I WILL DELETE AND BLOCK YOU >:(( **


	2. MY SEXY ANDROID PARTNER TAKES ME TO A S** CLUB?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and connor and hank are taken to a SEX CLUB?!?!?! You have to find the deviants, but will you find love???????

**A/N OK SOME OF YOU TOLD ME THAT HANK DOESNT ACT LIKE THAT BUT HJE JUST HAD A HEADACHE, OK!! Sorry i dont write him that good :/// also im skipping the first mission bc its kinda boring and hank and connor did it already ^u^**

**ALSO THIS CHAPTER MIGHT HAVE SMUTTY THEMES SO DONT LIKE DONT READ!!! NO MEAN COMMENTS OK?**

**Connor: its ok babe i'll protect you from the mean comments ;)**

**Me: aww thanks connor but we have to get on with the story!!**

 

today the captain told us that we had to go to the Eden club, which was an android sex place!! I blushed brightly, "I've never been to a place like that, especially not on a case!!" Connor put his hand on my shoulder, "It's ok Y/N, we just have to do this for the mission." Hank looked annoyed and drank some scotch or something. we got in the car and drove to the club. We got out to investigate. 

I went over to the dead Traci and noticed she wasn't dead. I had connor turn her on and got some info, but then I used my arm to get some of her memories (A/N BTW READER IS PART ANDROID. IT CAN HAPPEN!!! ITLL BE EXPLAINED LATER) and i knew who it was. "Connor! There was another Traci! We have to find her." Connor looked at me and nodded, smirking, "I knew you'd figure it out. You're so smart." i blushed. 

Now we had to convince hank to let us use the androids. He frowned, "What the FUCK IM NOT GOING TO BUY SEXY ANDROIDS FOR YOU." I pouted, giving him puppy dog eyes, until he drank and said "FINE." After investiagating we found the Traci, but then we found she had SOMEONE ELSE WITH HER!!!!

"WE ARE IN LESBIANS!" She proclaimed, holding the other traci's hand. Connor and I gasped. "But androids can't be in love!!!! wtf!!!" we were so shocked, and they took the opportunity to escape. Connor sighed, looking at them running away, and then back at me. I thought he wanted to say something, but he was quiet. I blushed, if they could be in love, could Connor... FALL IN LOVE WITH ME??????? 


	3. My BFF Helps me sort out MY FEELINGS FOR SEXY MY ANDROID BOYFRIEND?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N talks to her bff about her feelings for connor ;333 all sorts of juicy drama happens.... and YOU FIND OUT ABOUT Y/N's EX!!!!

**A/N**

**LISTEN OK READER IS NOT A MARY SUE >:((( SHES PART ANDROID AND ITS GONNA BE EXPLAINED BUT NOT YET**

**Connor: yeah guys dont upset my gf >:(**

**o//w//o thanks connor sweetie <3 ON WITH THE STORY**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

I was waiting in the coffee shop, wearing a kawaii oversized sweater that went down to my knees, leggings as black as my soul (XD a joke), black combat boots (also like my soup xp), a hair tie, and some bracelets. I nervously played with my hair and drank my lattee. Then, i saw my BFF, Hannah Rae Nik Lani Phck Bepsé Cola Shadow. I waved and smiled, and she sat down at my table. "OMG girl!!! So hows work!" She asked, plobing her bag down and drinking her coffee. I blushed, and looked down at the table. 

"Well, I was paired with this Android... his name is Connor." I mumbled, blushing and nervously playing with my hair. Hannah gasped, "Is he cute???" I looked at the table, "Maybe... Yeah" She giggled, and I giggled. "OMG!! Y/N!! You're totally crushing!!!!!!!" 

"No!! He's just cute, and funny, and does cool tricks with coins, and I'm crushing!!" I squealed, embarassed. Hannah Rae giggled. "Well, that's good, since that last guy you dated was a dick!"

I frowned, "Ugh, don't mention him." But it was hard not to mention him.... because my ex was on TV all the time. In fact, he's the reason why my ccrush is alove.... MY EX WAS **ELIJAH KAMSKI!!!** He was nice but then he started making androids, and then he became a huge jerk!!!! So I dumped him, and he's been obsessed ever since... 

"He still texts me sometimes." i huffed, blushing as I thought of Connor being jealous. BUT MY THOUGHTS WERE TRUE!! Connor was coming to the coffee shop to tell me stuff about the case when he heard me talking... he didn't hear the crush stuff, but he heard of my ex!!!! Connor coughed, and i turned and blushed, "Oh, hi connor...." Hannah smiled and nudged my arm. How would i explain this to him?!?!?!?!?!?!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N**

**STAY TUNED FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR A WHILE :(( I HAVE BEEN BUSY AND STUFF**


End file.
